


A Future Peek

by Chaerring, Trilies



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, No Underage Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaerring/pseuds/Chaerring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilies/pseuds/Trilies
Summary: "Dino....love, you shrank-- no, you got younger. God, what are you, twenty?" She's blinking at him, more awake and still unconcerned with her mostly nakedness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. This is a barely polished roleplay log in which the mechanics of KHR time travel, such as they are, get completely ignored in favor of fluffy smut.
> 
> Oh, a real note: Everything I've found has suggested Bianchi is a Family name, not a first name, so here I've given Bianchi a first name, Salvatrice. I am probably dead wrong, but I've been using it forever so it will continue to appear.

“What are you fussing about? Get back in bed.” Salvatrice grouches after Dino’s flailing and fall from the bed pulls the covers off her bare skin. It doesn’t sound like his sometimes nightmares which were often silent and his arms were always reaching for her rather than pinwheeling him away from her when he woke up. She peers over the side of the bed at him and holds out her hand.

“That’s my mother’s you’re -” _Hello_ , that’s certainly a lot of skin Dino’s seeing in front of his eyes. Skin he’d only seen in magazines. He stops his kicking legs tangled up in the sheet. “Uhhh...”

She reaches out and turns on his bedside lamp trying to look at him sleepily with her hair all mussed up and hanging down her shoulders. "Dino....love, you shrank-- no, you got younger. God, what are you, twenty?" She's blinking at him, more awake and still unconcerned with her mostly nakedness.

Mutely, he just nods, still staring. He should probably stop, but it's a little hard. Finally, a little strangled- "Younger?"

 

"But you're legal right? You're older than me so if it did the ten year...?" She pushes herself up so she's not on her elbow anymore.

Dino's eyes automatically go down the rest of her body before he snaps his gaze up, still flushing red. It's not every day you suddenly wake up in bed with a random woman older than you. ...Well, for him, anyway. "Yes! But, you're- you're Salvatrice Bianchi, right?" 

 

"Salvatrice Cavallone nee Bianchi." She corrects with a smile. "You can look. Touch too if you'd like, unless you think your older self would object to sharing."

The idea of touching doesn't exactly calm his flush, but he does make an effort, taking a deep breath and exhale. "I, uh, don't think so, but...." He licks his lips, looking not entirely sure. "We- I mean, the me now- don't know each other that well, right?"

She stretches, pulling her arms over her head one after the other and nods. "You were too far ahead of me in school. And Reborn kept you busy anyway." She laughs a little.

Reminders of the lessons he's just recently escaped from has Dino shudder. "Don't remind me. But, anyway." Blush lessening now, a little, he looks to her again. "It wouldn't seem right to touch you when the me now doesn't even have any feelings for you."

Salvatrice's face melts into a bright smile and reaches out tugging on a piece of his boy band long hair. "Such a gentleman. " 

She wiggles a little closer. "And if I touch you? Would you feel bad about that?"

He just wants a relationship like his parents had, which can be damn rare in the underworld. Before he can explain that, however, she's toying with his hair and moving closer. "You'd want to?"

"You're still the man I fell in love with, even if you're not my husband yet, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know I'm practically a stranger and just because I can trust how you age doesn't mean you can trust me right now." She runs her fingers through his hair in an undemanding touch she often uses when he's thinking too hard.

It's a nice touch, one that almost seems to automatically has his eyes flutter shut as he leans into it. "How would you want to touch me?"

 

"Mmm, you probably don't have much time soo..." She slides across the top of the bed and presses against his side, running her hand slowly down his chest. She presses her lips to his ear. "If you let me I'd wrap my hand around you just how you like and tell you about the future you get to look forward to."

 

He inhales sharply. " _Oh_." He can already feel a hit in the pit of his stomach and his cock hardening, all at her touch alone not to mention the promise. Even more, he can't help but be curious if he manages to do his Family right. Slowly, he shakes his head, teeth catching his lip. "I think I'm fine with that."

 

Salvatrice hums pleased with his decision. "Tell me if you think you're not. We're honest with each other." Her fingers deftly work his pants open and she slips him out, checking her fingers around his partially hard cock and stroking, a slow drag along him. "What would you like me to talk to you about? The Family, us, something else?" She speaks directly into his ear, stirring his hair and brushing her lips against his skin.

 

That's the most impressive bit of handiwork he thinks he's ever seen- pun intended- but it's soon lost to the feel of her hand and her breath rushing against his ear. "I-" He shifts his hips against her touch. "The Family. It's well?"

"Not just well, but _successful_ without compromising your beliefs or endangering anyone unnecessarily. " She presses closer, her breasts against his shoulder and back. "You've worked so hard, but it's worth it I promise." She makes her grip a little firmer and rubs his tip with her thumb.

 

The feel of her chest against him, even with his shirt in the way, makes his breath hitch. Almost more than the pleasure, however, is the security that bubbles in his chest. Successful. _Successful_. They're alright, they're doing _well_ again. His whole body shudders against her. "Thank god." He probably shouldn't use that phrasing considering the moment, but his head is a bit out of it.

Salvatrice picks up the pace of her hand a little, and presses kisses down his earlobe to the point where his jaw meets his neck. "If you want, but really it was your doing." 

He huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, but-" His voice is strangled in his throat, and he twists his head to press his face against hers with a low moan. "You're so good..."

She kisses him, not too deeply, but she'd be doing him a disservice if she denied what he loves. "Just think, if you like my hand so much...I'm a big fan of oral sex, and even before we started trying for a child we had a ridiculous amount of sex." She works her hand faster, plays with the head of his cock a littler more and brings her second hand down to cup his balls and gently massage them. "Are you getting close?"

As if he needed more reason to be achingly hard. The idea of being like this with her all the time- his hips roll up into her hands as the second comes to play. "Yeah- Bianchi, I'm, I'm so close. Kiss me- again?" 

Since she has permission this time, she kisses him properly, sweeping her tongue against his lips and sucking on them, tugging on his cock with a practiced twist of her wrist. "Come on, Dino, come for me." 

 

It's half the kiss that does him in, although the expert way she works her fingers around him doesn't help, and he jerks his hips up with a low moan as he comes. His body shudders through the pleasant aftermath, and then he slumps against her, nudging at her cheek. "Mm... That was good."

She's careful to use the sheet to catch his ejaculate before she carefully tucks him back in his pants and fastens them. She kisses him sweetly, affectionately. "I had to rush you a bit. Your time is probably up very soon. I promise it's generally even better." 

 

"You say that like it wasn't _already_ amazing." Dino shakes his head, but it's mostly at himself. "I feel like an ass. I'd already said-" And there's that burst of smoke and exchange for the proper Dino. He blinks and looks at his situation before raising an eyebrow at Bianchi. "Have fun?"

She climbs into his lap, looping her arms around his neck to kiss him. "I always have fun getting you off. Have to give you something to look forward to."

He kisses her back, nipping at her lower lip and playing with her hair. "It's going to be an awfully long wait, knowing I have you in the future."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again!


End file.
